We're Gonna Get Aca-Married
by imjustacrazyfangirl
Summary: Jesse proposes to Beca in their last year of college but will she say "I do" on the day?
1. Chapter 1

We're gonna get aca-married

I woke up to a kiss on my forehead. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Jesse says with a smile. We share a room in the house off campus the Trebles and Bellas share. This is our fourth and last year of College and our last chance to win the ICCAs. Over the years, The Bella's won twice and the Treble's won once. The groups never got in the way of our relationship, in fact, they've brought us closer together.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"6 o'clock," he grins. I punch him in the arm.

"No one ever gets up at 6 o'clock. Are you mad?" I say incredulously.

"Maybe I am. But look at the sunrise, Beca. You can't say that isn't beautiful." I look to the window he's staring out of.

"Wow. That is pretty beautiful," I say with a smile.

"You know what's also beautiful?"

"What?"

"You," he says and kisses my lips with the gentleness of a kitten. "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on, we better get ready for classes," I say and walk to the shower leaving him still staring out the window.

I get back and he's dressed and ready for class. "Hey, we still have an hour to kill. Wanna go for a walk?" He offers and I accept so we walk out of the house and head for campus.

We walk around the campus holding hands and talking about random things. It's pretty quiet except for the early morning joggers and the people going back to their own dorms from one night stands. We sat down on a bench on the outskirts of campus near a forest. The sky still had an orange-tinge to it but was mostly a clear, dark blue. "Hey, Beca? Can I- um... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I ask, concerned.

With that, he gets off the bench and kneels down on one knee then pulls a ring out of his jacket pocket. He opens the box to uncover a beautiful diamond ring. I cover my mouth with my hands. Is he actually going to ask me whatI think he's going to ask me? "Beca, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and do me the honour of marrying me?" He always was a hopeless romantic. I never thought he'd ask this. I love him and I can't imagine a world without him. My eyes fill with tears I want to hide. God, Beca, get it together it's just a boy! But it's not just a boy. It's Jesse. Fun, loving, cute, smart Jesse who makes my heart beat a mile a minute. "Yes," I choke out and he stands up so I can bury my face in his chest and his arms fold around me. After a while of just standing there, with me crying happy tears into his good shirt, he finally pulls away and wipes my face if the tears with a big grin on his own. He takes my hand gently and carefully slips the ring on my finger. A perfect fit. Just like us. He's the positive chirpy one and I'm the negative grumpy one but he brings out the positive, chirpy side of me and I love him for that.

We end up just skipping school and instead, drive around the town with the music up full blast and us singing along. I've never been this happier. But then I think of the other side. The negative one, as of my nature. I don't want us to turn out like my parents and divorce, leaving our children in a terrible state like I was before I met Jesse. I voice my worry to him over lunch and he looks at me. "We're not gonna be like that. You know how I know? Because I love you. And I brought you into the sunlight when things were dark. I'm not gonna put you back in that place." He says and leans over the table and kisses me. A slow, passionate kiss filled with love and certainty. We go back to the Treble and Bella house and find everyone back from classes. All the Trebels and Bella's were there. "Hey, man! Where were you all day? I didn't see you in English!" Unicycle says.

"Yeah, me and Beca skipped school for the day. In fact, we have some big news for you guys," Jesse says smiling at me.

"OMG! You're pregnant, Beca?" Fat Amy asks.

"What!? No!" I reply hastily.

Jesse laughs, "No, not that but..." He holds up my hand to show off the ring, "I proposed." There were squeals and clapping and congratulations everywhere. All the Bella's came over and hugged me and all the Trebels were fist bumping Jesse. We looked over at each other at the same time and smiled. Here we were, among our family.

"If you hurt her, I swear I will personally cut your balls off!" Fat Amy warns Jesse. He holds his arms up and reassures her he won't do a single thing to harm me. "Good," Fat Amy says then turns and hugs me. "Thanks, Ames!" I laugh.

After we tell the Bella's and Trebels, I ask Jesse about telling our parents but he already asked my parents for their blessing and he asked his parents on advice on how to do it. "Jesse Swanson, you're such a gentleman!" I laugh.

"I know, Beca soon-to-be-Swanson," my heart soars at the mention of my name. I can't wait to marry that man.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later

"Hey is my tie straight?"

"Is my hair okay?"

"My pants are on the right way right?"

"My makeup doesn't look blotchy does it?"

"You're fine, in fact, you look amazing!" says Chloe, my maid of honour.

"You're good, man," says Benji, Jesse's best man.

"I want this to perfect," I say.

"I want this to be perfect," Jesse sighs.

"Come on, let's go!" Says Chloe, practically pushing me to the car that my Dad's already sitting in.

"Hey, Dad," I say.

"Hey, Sweetheart. So today's the big day, huh? My only daughter!" He replies with a sad smile. Its not like he ever paid me any real attention before. "You know, I really like Jesse. You and him are perfect." He says.

"Thanks, Dad."

We get to the Church fashionably late. We get pictures outside the Church before all my Original-Bella Bridesmaids and I go up the aisle. They each walk up, one by one until it's my turn. I walk through the doors with my dad by my side and see Jesse at the top wearing a big grin. I smile and blink back tears. When I reach the top, my Dad puts my hand in Jesse's, as of tradition. "You look so beautiful," he whispers in my ear. I blush and look up at the Minister who has begun the sermon.

"Jesse Swanson, do you take Beca Mitchell to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?" Jesse looks into my eyes and says, "I do," while slipping the wedding ring onto my finger.

"And Beca Mitchell, do you take Jesse Swanson to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?" I knew all these commitments were a lie because of my parents divorce and I don't want to end up like them. Not me and Jesse. I take a pause and Jesse looks into my eyes, knowing my thoughts, knowing my reason for freezing. "It's okay. I mean it." He whispers. And I know he's talking about the vows. That he means that he'll keep to the promises and never abonden me. Because he loves me too much. Because we love each other too much. "I do," I say and slip the wedding ring swiftly onto his finger. He let's out a sigh relief and grins. "I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife- you may kiss the bride!" Jesse takes my face in his hands and gives me a quick kiss. Everyone cheers and claps and he takes my hand as we walk down the aisle together. Happier than I've ever been before.


End file.
